This invention relates to a method of web winding and machine therefor and, in particular, to a surface winder.
In web winding there are two basic methods for winding a web on a series of cores. These are center winding and surface winding. In center winding, a core is mounted on a mandrel which rotates at high speed at the beginning of a winding cycle and slows down as the diameter of the log being wound builds up.
In surface winding the core and web being wound thereon are driven by contact with belts, rotating rolls, or the like, which operate at or near web speed.
Illustrative of belt surface winding is U.S. Pat, No. 3,148,843. More recently, the art has gone to rotating cradle rolls as illustrated by U.S. Pat. No. 4,327,877.